Jen
An artist traveling the world in search of inspiration. Because of her controversial art and blatant disregard for law, she is jailed often. Her fondest dream is to become a famous artist and create new forms of art (her magically animating sketch book is an example of her experimentation). She's a seemingly carefree, goofy person but underneath the cheerful facade, she's ashamed for neglecting her family and only being able to see them when she needs help (read: bail). History School Life Jen was born and raised in the bustling city of Jelarion. As a child she was a trouble maker. In school she'd draw graffiti on classroom walls, scared younger children with shockingly graphic horror stories, pulled pranks on students and teachers alike, told lewd jokes she'd learn from the gods knew where, slacked off on homework and skipped days to hang with much older trouble-makers. When her younger siblings, twins Donna and Lauren, started school, Jen only got worse. She'd include her sisters on some of the more elaborate pranks. For most of her younger life, Jen used the fact that her parents were highly respected in the community as protection from serious punishment. However, the school had had enough after a particularly nasty stunt caused harm to a teacher and Jen was expelled. She finished school at home. At the age of 17 Jen took the entrance exam for the Mage Academy and passed with flying colors. Despite her history of bad behavior she was admitted and did well for a couple years. She stayed out of trouble and acted the role of a good student...that is, until Gyl Lanthenein came to town. Life as a Runaway One night at a bar that many academy students frequented, Jen met with an old friend who boasted of his wild adventures on the road. Jen was fascinated, and when he left to continue his travels, Jen went with him. She chose not to tell her sisters, for fear that they'd want to leave with her, or prevent her from going. Instead she sent a letter to explain after she left, and promised to be back in a few months. Jen soon learned that she was in over her head. Gyl made it sound like he was a simple traveler, doing odd jobs here and there to get by, but in fact he was a wannabe mercenary with a small band of thieves. Jen was expected to help out, though she wasn't particularly brave and knew nothing about fighting. Gyl taught her how to fight but she didn't like to if she could help it. Instead, being the only female in the group, she became the bait for luring their prey. Jen didn't approve of stealing from people, especially if they didn't deserve it. Gyl respected Jen's wishes to stop preying on innocents, and the gang of bandits grew into a more respectable group of bounty hunters, going after the bad guys instead. Jen's fighting abilities improved, though she preferred to attack at a distance. Since what gald they earned had to be split five ways, they didn't score a lot of money. Jen took to gambling for extra gald and learned she had a knack for it, and was happy to make Gyl proud of her contribution to the group. Despite the dangerous aspect of running with a bunch of killers, Jen was relatively happy. She was traveling like she wanted, her sketchbooks were stuffed with drawings of people she'd met around the world (oftentimes her subjects were prostitutes, since they had no qualms about posing nude), and she had the guys, who all became her good friends. It isn't known if Gyl and Jen were a thing, though rumors say they were. ^_~ However, despite her exciting life, she missed her family dearly. Sure, she'd write home to get bailed out of jail when misunderstandings happened and the authorities were called in, but it wasn't the same. She treasured all the letters her sisters wrote to her, laughing at Donna's death threats and Lauren's scoldings. They always ended the letters with love. When Jen finally confided in Gyl about her longing to go home, he agreed to head back to Jelarion, since there were a few bounties they could snag along the way. Far from their destination, they crossed paths with a very dangerous person with a huge price on his head, and he turned out to be too much to handle (one of the V3 maybe?). Only Gyl and Jen survived the encounter, but Gyl was gravely injured. He died soon after. Jen continued her way home alone, vowing to Gyl and the others to strive to be braver. She buried Gyl with all of his things, save his weapon, which she took as her own in memory of him. Signum Mere days after the death of her friends, Jen discovered her signum in the woods not far from her meager camp. She chose God alignment and so SIGNUM GETS! Reunited at Last It was while sitting in jail for another misunderstanding that Jen finally came face to face with her sisters again. When they broke her out, she joined the party, happy to be able to put Gyl's teachings to use in helping her family. Fighting Style Jen's primary weapon is a mace with a chain that extends out of the handle to make a ball and chain. For certain artes, Jen also weaponizes the pencil in her hair (Artistic Thrust is one). When the mace is in use she wields it much like an axe; when it is extended as a ball and chain, it's a mid to long range weapon. Artes Base Artes (特技 - Tokugi) ' '''Master Artes (秘技 - Higi) ' 'Arcane Artes (奥義 - Ougi) ' 'Mystic Artes (秘奥義 - Hi Ougi) ' Battle Lines '''Surprise Encount: Not my idea of a good time! Getting hit: Pain ain't my thang, ya know? I don't like it rough, no matter what you heard! Ouch, that hurts! Stop that! Getting healed: Ooh, that felt gooood! Do it again! Using an item: Just gonna help myself, thanks <3! I'll pay ya back later! Start of fight: '''I'll be gentle, promise! '''During: Eat this! After the battle: It was fun while it lasted! Wham, bam, thank you ma'am! (after a very short battle) I hope I made you proud, Gyl. (emo drama ?) Personality Jen is a prankster at heart, loving nothing more than to piss someone off in good fun, especially if they're not the type who appreciates a good joke. Perverted, upbeat and prone to laughter even when not appropriate. Silliness is her way of letting off steam should she be nervous or scared. It's very rare to see her angry, and most of the times she IS, she hides it behind humor. Also creative and imaginative, a lover of folk tales, ghost stories and ancient history. Along with the more rambunctious aspect of her personality, Jen has a quiet, contemplative side. This makes her a good listener, though she's not the most skilled with advice. She's not very brave and lacks leadership skills, preferring a more passive role in the group. Can be lazy and a bit of a glutton. Enjoys critiquing food (though when Donna's involved, more food ends up thrown at her face than set on her plate). Her motto she lives by is "Just wait and things will work out for the best." She leaves the big problems up to fate or chance to solve, and her supportive friends and family. Since through most of her life, someone else has bailed her out of whatever trouble she's landed in, this has worked most of the time. But the death of her bounty hunter friends has shaken her and she's starting to realize that sometimes you have to take charge and do things for yourself. Relationships Party Costumes Character Costumes *Tales: Jade, Raine, Cumore *Touhou: Rin, Yukari *Hetalia: France *Final Fantasy: Kefka *Legend of Zelda: Zant *Mario: Mario *Assassin's Creed: Paola *Akatsuki: Kakuzu *Code Geass: Rakshata *Harry Potter: Professor Trelawney *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Pegasus *Pokemon: Tracey *Team Fortress 2: Demoman *Tokyo Mew Mew: Kish *Vocaloid: Meiko *Sister Stakes: Asmodeus of Lust *Haruhi: Tsuruya Themed Costumes *Animal: Turtle *Formal *Fairy Tale *Beach *Pajamas/Sleep Wear *Winter *School Uniform Individual Costumes * Side Quests Title Quests Item Quests Arte Quests Skit Quests Gallery Trivia *Jen has a small tolerance for spicy foods and prefers most things very bland, something the better cooks in the party find endlessly irritating. "Too much salt" is a common complaint and Donna retaliates with a pot to the head. *Secretly terrified of puppets, dolls and manequins, which only her sisters are aware of. *It's rumored that the sketchbook she kept while traveling with Gyl and friends contains very secret info, but Jen has never showed this sketchbook to anyone. *Hates deep bodies of water, especially being on a boat or ship on the ocean. Likes water just fine in smaller doses.